


Treat You Better

by SymphonicWinds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, raphael / reader fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: You make your first friend at Garegg Mach.
Relationships: raphael / reader
Kudos: 6





	Treat You Better

You wake up in your dorm at Garegg Mach Monastery, sore and slightly woozy from the previous day’s training. Your room is modest – you don’t own that many belongings, given your “satisfactory at best” social ranking – and is a mess of clothing, weapons and papers. You’ll clean it later. It’s seven in the morning and you need to grab food before the day’s classes.

You come out of your dorm, as well presented as you can be, and walk past the nobles that are probably too good to even breathe the same air as you. You can’t help but notice an obnoxious red-headed boy being hit in the forehead by a girl. He was probably Sylvain? You didn’t talk to the nobles much – they didn’t even acknowledge your existence – but the tales of Sylvain Gautier and his skirt-chasing ways reached even the lowliest of students. You get to the dining hall and your mouth salivates. Most meals at home subsisted of fire-roasted meat and bread. Seasoning was a delightful discovery and probably the best part of living here.

You get your breakfast from the kitchen staff and sit down. The other students mill around you and decidedly sit away from you. It was fine. You were here to become a knight. Friends weren’t part of the curriculum.

Surprisingly, an extremely muscular boy takes the previously vacant spot in front of you and sets his pile of food down. It’s a mountain of assorted food, from breads to soups to cupcakes. It’s probably enough to feed your entire family for a day. He moves his tray aside and smiles at you.

“Hey! Mind if I sit here?”

He was already sitting. Why would he need to ask? You nod anyway and he begins to eat. You blink once. Why did he seem familiar? You vaguely remember him talking to Claude, the head of the Golden Deer house. Was he another noble?

“What’s your name?”

Oh Sothis, he’s talking to you. You give him your name, sheepishly and he gives you his name in return. Raphael. Your father always drilled in the importance of making a good first impression. A nobleman’s favour can decide your fate, he said. Even if they’re the most evil person in the world, you have to be nice to them. But you don’t think this guy is evil. He’s much too cheerful to be malicious.

“You want some food?” he gestures at the food-mountain in front of him. He’s already demolished half of it. You blush and decline, but he puts a dinner roll on your plate anyway.

“Your muscles look great but you need more food if you wanna bulk up like me.”

You’ve never been a slim girl – not a girl suitable for marriage. That is why you are here, instead of being used as a bargaining piece for marriage. You hug yourself. This is the first time someone has had something positive to say about your body.

Raphael notices your discomfort and waves his hands frantically. “Oh no, sorry if that was rude. Hilda’s always telling me that girls want to be petite and helpless. Uh, I can take that back?”

For the first time since you’ve come here, you laugh.

“It’s okay. I’ll eat it.” To prove your point, you eat the dinner roll in one bite. Your stomach will make you regret that choice later but seeing Raphael’s face light up makes it worth it. He offers you more food and you eat it in stride. Together, you talk, laugh, and eat way too much food. You learn that his family are merchants, just like yours. He has a little sister at home he cares about, just like you. By the time breakfast is over, you are almost ready to puke, but you don’t want to leave. He gets up and waves bye to you before running to join his house for the day. You blush and wave back. You rub your arms, one more time. Maybe you could work more on your sword skills today.


End file.
